Unknown
by Batdz Angel
Summary: Taking that final step will change everything. [WeeVer, postLeave it to Beaver] COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars. The show and all its characters belong to its appropriate owners.The lyrics used are the property of the fabulous group Lifehouse and I claim nothing. I was merely inspired by a particular track and honored it.** I do own the cousins and family of Weevil except for those mentioned in the show.**

**Author's Note:** I sped up the process for this chapter because I know nothing about law or murder trials. I tend to be too busy ogling Chris Melon on _Law and Order: SVU_ to pay any attention to the trials.

**Rating: **R cause of well, da smut. It's always da smut.

**Spoilers:** Anything goes considering I had to rewrite the whole thing due to the finale.

**Pairings:** WeeVer, some LoVe and Lilly/Weevil but believe me, WeeVer all the way.

**Summary: **Taking that final step will change everything.

--

_Chapter One: Hanging by a Moment_

_desperate for changing_

_starving for truth_

_closer to where I started_

_chasing after you lifehouse, hanging by a moment, track one_

When he gets the frantic phone call from Keith Mars, he's already pulling on his jacket and grabbing his keys. The older man's voice is filled with worry and stress so he merely tells him that he'll call him back when he's found her. He calls his boys out and soon, all of the PCH bike club is driving through town looking for a tiny blonde girl that has been through more shit than even he can comprehend.

He gets the call from Felix, who tells him that she's down at the beach and "she don't look good". So he calls off the search and drives his bike down to the beach, pausing long enough to swing by his grandmother's and grab a blanket since the nights have become cooler.

He finds her sitting in the sand, the wind whipping her hair all over the place, and she's shivering in her thin night shirt and jeans. He walks down and drapes the blanket over her, saying, "Your dad had my boys and I looking for you for two hours now."

She doesn't answer him and he doesn't expect her too so he continues adding, "Fennel went looking for you too. Told him to go home when I found him checking out the high school. He's a good kid but he's not too bright, is he?"

She says nothing merely closes her eyes and he frowns as he takes her in; the dark circles, the pale skin and he shakes his head as he takes her face in his hand and turns her to look at him. Sadness fills him and he whispers, "Jesus, V. What are you doing to yourself?"

She doesn't say anything but her face crumples and suddenly she is in his arms, sobbing as her tiny form trembles, and he cradles her to his chest, rocking her from side to side as his mind races and he remembers that morning and how the verdict was to be announced in a few hours. Sighing, he stands, Veronica wrapping her arms around his neck and carries her to his bike.

When he manages to convince her to hold onto him, the sun is starting to tip over the horizon and he can feel the lack of sleep catching up to him. He pulls up to the apartment complex and carries the half asleep blonde to her door. No one answers, so he pats her down and finds a set of keys in her front pocket.

He carries her into the apartment and shushes Backup, who whimpers in distress at the sight of his mistress sleeping in the youth's arms. Gently, he sets her on the couch and covers her with the blanket but she catches his wrist as he begins to get up and leave.

"Stay," she pleads and he pauses to look at her, knowing that if he does it will change this relationship that they've managed to keep platonic. He's only a man after all and he isn't blind to her beauty...

"All right," he says and she curls up against him they drift off to sleep.

--

Veronica awakens with a start, her mouth opening in a yawn as she opens her eyes. She frowns briefly and sits up to see Weevil in her kitchen, making coffee. He turns to look at her and says, "Hey."

She swallows and shoves a lock of hair behind her ear. "Hey."

He comes over to the couch and hands her a cup of coffee. She takes it gratefully and sips at it as he says, "Figured I'd stay until you woke up. Didn't want you to think I'd just left."

She smiles. "Thank you," she whispers and Weevil shrugs as he turns to the television which is turned on but low on volume. As they watch the TV, the news begins and she reaches for the remote, turning it up.

They sit together and listen as the trial for Aaron Echolls continues. The verdict is to be decided today and Veronica can feel her heart constrict in her chest as she closes her eyes, remembering how her testimony had been so hard and painful. How facing Aaron and everyone else had been complete hell for her and how she had spent hours working with the prosecutor to convict him...

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you come to a decision?"

The judge's voice snaps her back to reality and she tenses up as Weevil leans forward. The woman on the television, a woman with dark brown and ordinary features, stands and holds a piece of a paper in her hand.

"We have your honor."

"All right," the judge says. "On the charge of attempted murder in the first degree by Aaron Echolls against one Veronica Mars, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the charge of assault by Aaron Echolls against one Keith Mars, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the charge of sexually abusing a minor underneath the age of eighteen, how do you find?"

"Guilty.

"On the charge of conducting a sexual affair with a minor underneath the age of eighteen, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the charge of murder in the first degree by Aaron Echolls against Lillian Elizabeth Kane-"

Weevil's hands clench. Her breath catches.

"How do you find?"

"Guilty, your Honor."

And then there is silence. Veronica's ears are ringing as Weevil's hands drop to dangle between his legs. She closes her eyes as tears slide down her face and she leans forward, burying her face into hands, tangling her fingers into her hair. She shudders as she hears Weevil murmuring something in Spanish and looks up to see Logan's face on the television.

His eyes are cold and blank as he watches his father being led away. Her heart clenches for him but she doesn't keep watching as she turns to look at Weevil.

"It's over," she says and smiles.

_Next Chapter Two: Trying..._


	2. Chapter 2: Trying

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars. The show and all its characters belong to its appropriate owners.The lyrics used are the property of the fabulous group Lifehouse and I claim nothing. I was merely inspired by a particular track and honored it.

**Rating: **R 'cause of well, da smut.

**Spoilers:** Anything goes considering I had to rewrite the whole thing due to the finale.** Pairings:** WeeVer, some LoVe but believe me, WeeVer all the way.

**Summary: **Taking that final step will change everything.

--

_Chapter_ _Two: Trying_

_let me be the first to say_

_that I don't have a clue_

_I don't have all the answers_

_ain't going to pretend that I do lifehouse, trying, track five_

Time passes and Veronica finds herself wondering whether she really thought everything would go back to how it had been before. Before Lilly was murdered, before she had been raped, before she'd began that relationship with Logan that now when she looks back on it, didn't seem that important anyway.

She cares for Logan, she suspects she always will on some level but she isn't in love with him. She cares for Duncan but she isn't the same girl she was a year ago and he isn't the same boy. It's odd, how she opens her eyes one morning and realizes that the feelings she's had for Duncan are gone and have become feelings of affection for a warm, comfortable friend.

She thinks Lilly would get a kick out of that.

She goes down to the beach with Backup, the water is warm and she is glad she's worn shorts as she wades out into the calm, silent waves, letting them lap at her knees and then to mid-thigh as her puppy paddles around happily. She laughs as he bounds out of the ocean towards a figure coming down the beach and waves to Wallace, who grins back at her.

"Went by your place and you weren't there," her best friend says and she quips, "Nothing comes between a girl and her dog, you know. Except for a sunny day like this."

He grins and she grins back as she slips on her flip flops once they get back to the parking lot. She sees a group of familiar bikers in the distance and sighs as she feels Wallace tense up. She glances at him and smiling, says, "Why don't you take Backup back home for me? You know where the extra keys are."

He smiles gratefully and is halfway across the parking lot when Weevil pulls up before her, dark eyes twinkling as he takes her in, half wet with warm salt water. She eyes him, wearing black from shaven head to toe and says, "Aren't you boiling?"

"I've got a thick skin," he replies and she smiles as he looks around, his boys dispersing. Swinging himself off the bike, he leans against it and says, "How are you doin'?"

She shrugs. "I'm surviving," she says and he nods, his shaven head glinting in the sunlight. He sighs and rubs a hand on the back of his neck, saying, "Look, my grandma wanted me to invite you over for dinner."

"When?" she asks and Weevil says, "Tonight. I was gonna ask weeks ago but..."

"Yeah," she says and they are both quiet for a moment. She studies her feet and he studies her, admiring the glint of her hair in the sunlight before saying, "So, you'll come?"

She looks up and meets his eyes.

"Sure," she says and means it.

--

She pulls on her favorite jeans and a gauzy white top with a simple straight neckline. Brushing her hair and adding some lip gloss, mascara, plus her favorite white sandals. She breezes past her dad who says, "Have a nice time honey..." as he finishes prepping for his stakeout. She waves to him and goes to the LeBaron, starting it up and smiling at the familiar rumble it makes.

She arrives at Weevil's house and watches it for a moment. The lights are all turned on and she can hear the television playing as well as the radio singing a song in Spanish. She steps out of her car and locks it securely, walking across the street to the front gate. The front door opens and Weevil steps out, in dark jeans with a plain white shirt as he jogs over to her and lets her in.

"Right on time," he says and she relaxes as he adds, "Grandma's just finished cooking. Hope you ate a light lunch..." as he leads her into the house.

It's chaos.

That's the only word she can think of; there's about six kids ranging from four to nine sitting in the living room watching a cartoon while two men in their twenties stand in the dining room, setting the table as four young women sit at the table, laughing together. The men both greet her with smiles and winks, saying something in Spanish she can't catch. Weevil scowls at them and they chortle as they nudge each other.

"That's Melvin," he says pointing to the more muscular of the two. He's big with large hands and dark skin like chocolate, his smile wide and easy as he reveals a set of white teeth. He's wearing a green long-sleeved shirt and jeans as he greets her with a cheerful, "Hi Veronica!" rolling the r so it sounds drawn out and exotic.

"That's Chino," Weevil says as he nods to the smaller of the two who has a mop of curly black hair and a smile that is soft and shy. His eyes, the same molten brown as Weevil's twinkle as he shakes her hand, saying, "It's about time we meet the _gringa_ who's captivated our little Eli, ain't it?"

"Shut up, man," Weevil says irritation written on his features as he grabs Veronica's arm and takes her into the kitchen. "Grandma?"

Letticia Navarro looks up, her face splitting into a smile as she moves away from the stove. "Veronica!" she exclaims and envelops her into a warm hug. Veronica hugs her back, relishing the smell of fruit and spices as Mrs. Navarro, says, "Finally, you are here to eat. I plan on fattening you up, you are far too thin, _m'ija_."

"It's good to see you Mrs. Navarro," she says and the woman smiles, concern written in her eyes as she studies Veronica's face. She cups her face in her weathered hands and says gently, "Time will heal all your wounds, Veronica. If you need to talk you only need to come here. Okay?"

Tears fill Veronica's eyes and she nods, smiling as Mrs. Navarro says, "Okay!" pulling away to look at Weevil. "Call in those cousins of yours," she says. "I need help serving all this food!"

"I can help," Veronica offers and Mrs. Navarro shakes her head, saying firmly, "No. You are our guest. You go sit with Eli and meet the rest of our family." She shoos them out of the kitchen and Weevil says, quietly, "She's been real worried about you. Especially when she found out how Echolls..." he motioned with his hands and she nods, understanding.

"It's nice to know that," she says and he smiles slightly at her before pulling out a seat for her and sitting down beside her at the table.

Dinner is chaotic; introductions are made and Veronica's amazed at how similar everyone is in appearance. The same eyes and hair are prominent in most of Weevil's family but she can see slight differences in build and personality.

She enjoys listening to Weevil's cousins argue, especially the girls. Celenia, Lisette, Maricella, and Esther are all sisters and argue playfully with one another. Esther is the oldest and she has a calm, soothing voice that matches her black hair and her dark eyes are hidden behind a pair of black frames. Her skin is paler than the rest of the table and she wears a gauzy brown skirt and white top with silver bangles jingling on her arms, turquoise and silver rings glittering on her hands as she sets down the food. She laughs, revealing a brilliant smile that has Veronica glancing at Weevil and smiling as he grins back at his cousin, the same smile on his own face.

Lisette has curly hair and wide brown eyes with deeply brown skin. She wears blue jeans low on her hips and a pale pink wrap top with black Adidas. She has simple gold earrings dangling from her ears and she says, "Hi Veronica!" in a chipper voice as she sits down on Veronica's other side.

Maricella has straight black hair and smiles as she sits down across from Veronica. Wearing a black tube dress underneath a denim coat that she shrugs off to show a pair of tan shoulders, she says, "I'm glad to meet you. How are you doing?" and Veronica is surprised at the lack of jewelry the young woman wears, a simple leather watch on her left wrist all that decorates her body.

"Don't be nosy," Celenia admonishes Maricella. She turns a pair of hazel eyes on Veronica, saying, "Sorry. She's been watching the trial for weeks now." She has dark hair streaked with blonde and orange, an effect that suits her well. She wears overalls splattered with paint and oil along with a long-sleeved white shirt. Chains hang from her neck, a cross and two brown leather straps are wrapped around her wrists as she sits with her body leaning forward and her legs spread, like a man. "She's a nosy one, our Mari."

"Fuck you," Maricella snaps and the table laughs as Celenia claps a hand over her heart dramatically.

Veronica glances at Weevil and finds him watching her. She grins at him and he smiles back as Mrs. Navarro enters with the final part of the meal.

_Next Chapter Three: Quasimodo_...


	3. Chapter 3: Quasimodo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars. The show and all its characters belong to its appropriate owners.The lyrics used are the property of the fabulous group Lifehouse and I claim nothing. I was merely inspired by a particular track and honored it.

**Rating: **R 'cause of well, da smut.

**Spoilers:** Anything goes considering I had to rewrite the whole thing due to the finale.** Pairings:** WeeVer, some LoVe but believe me, WeeVer all the way.

**Summary: **Taking that final step will change everything.

_Chapter__Three: Quasimodo_

_you could be right_

_and I'll be real_

_honesty won't be a pain_

_you'll have to feel 'cause I_

_don't need your approval _

_to find my worth lifehouse, quasimodo, track ten_

She eats and listens to the family talk, smiling as they ask her questions, especially the youngest cousins. She finds that Esther is mother to three of the six children she saw first and her surprise must show on her face because Esther shrugs and says, "I was young and stupid. Not much else I can tell you."

"I didn't mean to," she begins to apologize but the woman laughs, waving her silver-bangled arms in the air as she says, "Don't trip honey. I've had people call and judge me all my life. It's cool; I love my babies and wouldn't give 'em up for anything."

Her babies were William, Lucas, and Elizabeth. The three of them were eight, four, and six, and they all greeted her with cheerful, "Hi Veronica!" and giggles as Weevil rolls his eyes and says, "Ignore 'em, they're annoying." as he leads her out to the front porch at the end of the night.

She smiles as she sits down on the stairs, him following suit. They sit together companionably and she peers up at the stars as the laughter and noise from inside has her remembering how it was before...

"Did you like the food?" Weevil asks and she blinks, looking at him. "What? Oh, yes, I did," she says and he nods before saying, "Good."

They fall silent again and she sighs inwardly as she studies the dark street and then looks back up at the sky. His voice startles her but not as much as his question.

"So, you going back now?"

"Excuse me?"

He glances at her, his eyes dark and molten chocolate. "To the 09-er crowd," he clarifies at the confusion on her features. "You going back to them?"

She is dumbfounded. She hasn't thought about the future, hasn't thought about what school will be like Monday morning, hasn't thought about what she'll do when she sees Duncan or Logan or anyone. She's merely been going through the days without a real sense of purpose and she finally says, "I don't know."

He nods and turns back to look at the stars. "At least you're being honest," he says and she frowns, demanding, "What does _that_ mean?"

"I mean," he says shortly. "That now that you solved Lilly's death, you've got no reason to not go back. You're in again, V. Didn't you know that?"

She had but she was still frowning. "I don't want to think about this," she says and Weevil laughs as he digs around in his jeans before pulling out a cigarette. He lights it and she is awed by the light of the flame flickering over his features, highlighting them briefly. Inside the house, the radio warbles, "_Love me tender, love me true..._" as he places the cigarette to his lips, saying, "You don't wanna do a lotta things."

"When did you become an expert on me?" she asks irritably and Weevil chortles, saying, "Damn, calm down chica. Shit, I'm just saying what you're thinking in your heart of hearts. You don't know whether or not you can forgive Logan right? Saw him the night he tried to jump off the bridge. He's lucky I felt charitable."

She knows what he means; the news had covered Logan's attempt at suicide along with his father's trial. She studies the patterns on her jeans, cast by the light inside the house. Finally, she says, "He and I were together you know. The night I found the camera in the poolhouse. I thought I loved him but..."

"Love?" Weevil snorts as he blows smoke into the air. "Love isn't something you find like _that_-" he snaps his fingers "you gotta earn it, V. You gotta make it work, you know?"

"What do you know about love?" she snaps annoyance written in her voice. "I've never seen you with a girlfriend Weevil."

"I'm not the type of guy you bring home to your parents," he says lowly and she squints as she looks at him. His head is bent, the cigarette dangling from his lips as he adds, "Most girls just want some fun. I'm all for that."

Suddenly, the door opens and Esther pokes her head out, saying, "Eli. Grandma wants you."

"Yeah," he says and gets up brushing his jeans off. "Later, hey, V?"

"Sure," she agrees and he passes his cousin to enter the house. Esther steps out onto the front porch and she leans against the railing before saying, "He's sensitive, you know."

"Weevil?" Veronica says doubtfully, but there's no real heat behind the question.

Esther laughs. "Yeah," she says. "That's always his problem. He feels thing way too deeply. He cares for people way too much. I think it's a Navarro curse."

"What is?" Veronica asks and the dark-haired beauty smiles sadly.

"Falling in love real easy," she says as if that says it all.

"He's not in love with me," Veronica protest, remembering Lilly, remembering Weevil's words to the counselor.

'_She's someone I could've loved...'_

"And he was in love with Lilly Kane?" Esther scoffs and Veronica stares at her with surprise as the young woman explains at her expression, "I notice things; it's part of the job as a mom. I noticed how he was when he was with her. She drained him Veronica. She took everything that was good in him, the sensitivity, the romantic, and she drained him of it."

"I don't think she meant too," Veronica whispers but Esther smiles, sadness written in her face. Her eyes are older than her twenty-four years and Veronica is silent with guilt when the woman says, "Maybe. You were Lilly's best friend. Do you think she would've let herself fall for Weevil? Take that final step?"

Veronica looks away, guilt filling her at the truth that she knows in her heart of hearts. "No."

"Don't break him, Veronica," Esther says softly. "My cousin, he gives his heart away real quickly. If you don't want it, then don't pretend to care about it." She turns and disappears into the house, leaving her mind churning and her heart aching for something she can't put a name too.

_Next Chapter Four:_ _Sick Cycle Carousel_...


	4. Chapter 4: Sick Cycle Carousel

**LoDisclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars. The show and all its characters belong to its appropriate owners.The lyrics used are the property of the fabulous group Lifehouse and I claim nothing. I was merely inspired by a particular track and honored it.

**Rating: **R 'cause of well, da smut.

**Spoilers:** Anything goes considering I had to rewrite the whole thing due to the finale.** Pairings:** WeeVer, some LoVe but believe me, WeeVer all the way.

**Summary: **Taking that final step will change everything.

_Chapter Four:_ _Sick Cycle Carousel_

_I tried to climb your steps_

_I tried to chase you down_

_I tried to see how low I _

_could get down to the ground_

_I tried to earn my way_

_I tried to change this mind_

_you better believe I tried to beat this lifehouse, sick cycle carousel, track two_

Duncan appears at her apartment the day before she is to start school again and she can't muster up any surprise. She lets him into the apartment silently and leans against the door as he turns to look at her. He opens his mouth and then closes it before she offers, "Want to take a walk?"

They go down the block towards the beach and she waits for him to speak but when he doesn't, she asks, "How's Meg?"

He blinks and looks at her. "She's good," he says then adds, "Her parents aren't glad that she's dating me but..."

"I'm sorry," she offers and he shrugs. "It's okay," he says. "I didn't think we would stay together anyway."

"Why's that?" she asks and he looks at her in such a way, she winces, saying, "Yeah, I know. Stupid question. Duncan..."

"I still love you Veronica," he says suddenly, taking her hands in his, desperation filling his eyes. "And I know that it would be hard but we could make it work, couldn't we? We could try again?"

"I don't know," she whispers as they stop and lean against the quarry. The ocean splashes against the sand furiously, as if angry at something and Veronica crosses her arms over her chest before saying, "Duncan, I'm not the same girl I was then. I'm different. You're different."

"Why?" he demands. "Because I'm epileptic?"

"No," Veronica protests. "Because you look at me like it's my fault that Lilly's gone. You look at me like I did something wrong."

"I don't blame you," he says quietly and she replies, "It _feels _like you do. You never told me why we broke up then. You just...stopped. You didn't explain or lie, like you could've. All you had to say was that we couldn't be together and I would've trusted you. But now..." She wraps her arms around herself. "Now, I don't know if I can ever trust you."

"You trust Logan?" he says and she winces. "Do you Veronica? Do you trust him more than you do me?"

"No," she says finally. "I can't trust Logan. I don't think I ever have. What we had, it didn't mean much. He was feeling guilty over moving on and I wanted..."

"What?"

"I wanted to understand Lilly," she whispers. "I wanted to figure out her out."

"I don't think even _Lilly_ knew who she was," Duncan says quietly. "So you were pretty much playing a losing game."

"I love you Duncan," she says. "I think a part of me will always love you. But I'm not in love with you. Not anymore."

"When did that happen?" he asks and she smiles slightly.

"This past year," she says. "I learned so much about myself. So much about this town and the people who live here. A lot of it is ugly but a few good things do happen here. And I won't let those good things get overrun by the ugly things. I'm sorry Duncan."

"I didn't really think we could go back to how it was," he says after a moment of silence. "I just wish that none of this had happened."

"So do I sometimes," she says. "But then I think about how much better my life is now and it's all gonna be okay. Someday."

"Yeah," he sighs and looks at her. "Walk you home?"

Veronica smiles and shakes her head. "Think I'll stay here for a while." She sits down on a nearby rock and adds, "Listen to the waves and stuff."

"When did you become nature girl?" Duncan asks with a twinkle in his eye and she grins at him before saying, "Goodbye Duncan."

"Yeah," he says suddenly solemn. "Bye Veronica."

She watches him leave until he is a speck on the horizon and then leans back against the rocks. She watches the waves smash against the shore and says, "Hello Logan."

"Guess I'm not as stealthy as I thought," Logan Echolls says as he straightens up from his crouch. "Veronica."

She turns her head to meet his gaze and turns away as he sits down beside her. They sit together in silence that is not comfortable but is also not uncomfortable. It is just silence and finally, he says, "Did you really think I did it?"

"I did," she says honestly because if there is one thing that they have both learned through all of this, is that honesty is the best thing. "But then the evidence pointed to your dad and you know the rest."

"You sold me out," he says and she blows out some air in a huff saying, "Do you want me to apologize?" as she gets to her feet and rounds on him. "Because I won't Logan. This is my job. This is who I am. I won't apologize for finding out who killed Lilly. I'm sorry it was your dad but I didn't make him kill her or sleep with her or tape it."

"I know," he says. "I just wonder, did I mean anything to you?"

"Did I?" she asks. "Did you really, truly move on from Lilly? Because you loved her so much Logan. I saw you when you loved her and I knew she loved you too."

"Bullshit," he mutters. "If she had loved me, she would've never slept with my father."

Veronica sighs. "I don't love you like you want me too," she says finally. "And I don't think I ever will. We weren't friends before Lilly died and not after. This will never work. I could never be your girlfriend and you could never be my boyfriend."

"Why?" he mocks. "Because we're not roses and cookies?"

"No," she says softly. "Because I can't trust you and you can't trust me."

He stares at her for a moment and then turns, walking away. She doesn't bother to watch him leave because she knows that it wouldn't make a difference. She won't be a replacement for Lilly. Not for Logan or for anyone else.

_Chapter Five: Simon..._


	5. Chapter 5: Simon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars. The show and all its characters belong to its appropriate owners.The lyrics used are the property of the fabulous group Lifehouse and I claim nothing. I was merely inspired by a particular track and honored it.

**Rating: **R 'cause of well, da smut.

**Spoilers:** Series thus far.

**Pairings:** WeeVer, some LoVe but believe me, WeeVer all the way.

**Summary: **Taking that final step will change everything.

_Chapter Five: Simon_

_locked inside the only place where_

_you feel sheltered, you feel safe_

_you lost yourself in your search_

_to find something else to hide behind_

_the fearful always preyed upon your confidence lifehouse, simon, track seven_

Monday morning is bright and clear; the sun warms her shoulders as she sits in her car, rummaging through her knapsack. She grumbles to herself as she searches for her History notebook and sighs with relief as she spies it lying beneath her tazer. Opening her door, she slides out and comes nose to chest with a green polo shirt. She sighs deeply as she looks up into a pair of angry blue eyes.

"Dick," she says with as much distaste as she can muster, which happens to be a lot. "What can I do for you?"

"Get back in your car," he snarls as he steps foward menacingly. "And never come back here."

"You know," she says looking him straight in the eye. "Considering I'm not terrified _or_ intimated by you, _Dick_, I'm thinking no."

"You know what you are Mars?" Dick sneers, lips curling into an ugly expression. It doesn't do much for his looks but then again, this _is_ Dick Casablancas. "You're trash. You're lower than trash. You're the ground trash is poured onto."

"Wow," Veronica widens her eyes innocently. "Did you kill a few brain cells thinking _that_ zinger up?"

The sound of a motorcycle engine has her smiling as Dick glares at her furiously. Weevil pulls up alongside them, his dark eyes narrowed as he eyes Dick from head to toe. Turning his bike off, he says casually, "Morning chica. There a problem?"

"I don't have one," Veronica says smiling sweetly. "How about you, _Dick_?"

He makes a sound deep in his throat and spins around, storming off to the school. Veronica leans against her car and sighs deeply as Weevil studies her, gloved hands tapping against his handlebars. He arches his brows as she says, "Thanks."

He shrugs as he gets off his bike, the rest of the PCH bike club parking as well. Veronica tilts her head to the side curiously and says, "There a reason you're parking here and not where you normally park?"

"I'd rather be close by," Weevil says calmly. "If Casablancas tries anything stupid."

"You're not actually worried by that jerk?" Veronica asks disbelievingly. "C'mon Weevil, he's a complete idiot!"

"Even idiots can be dangerous, V," Weevil says darkly as he leans against the car beside her. They stand together comfortably, watching the other students mill around and seeing curious glances being tossed in their direction. The familiar yellow X-terra pulls up across from Veronica's car and Logan steps out. He pauses at the sight of them and then nods his head at Weevil. Veronica smiles slightly as he bows to her with a smirk on his face before placing his sunglasses on his eyes and moving towards the school entrance.

Veronica and Weevil watch in amusement as Logan walks past the 09-er crowd and into the school. Weevil chuckles and says, "Think he's growing up yet?"

"I really doubt it," she replies as she and Weevil begin to walk into school, the rest of the bikers following dutifully. Murmurs and whispers surround the pair, and Veronica rolls her eyes as a few girls sneer at her hatefully. She looks at Weevil who says, "Wow, you're really popular now, aren't you?"

"I liked it better when I was ignored," she mutters as she pauses at her locker. With a sigh, she rips down the paper with Aaron Echoll's face on it and tosses it to Weevil, who crumbles it up into a ball. He tosses it over his shoulder and glares at the student who protest as it hits him in the head. The student scurries off and Veronica rummages in her locker, saying, "Are you actually going to class today?"

"Might," he says and she laughs as she straightens up to see Wallace walking towards them. He pauses, uncertainly and Weevil says, "Fennel..." with a nod. The black youth's shoulders relax slightly as he says, "Hey."

"Hi," Veronica smiles warmly at her best friend who opens up his locker. Weevil stands beside him, glaring at a few students who whisper amongst themselves and says menacingly, "You got a problem? Keep walkin'!"

The students oblige, moving swiftly down the hall and Wallace cracks, "Gee, maybe I should practice my glaring." He twists his face into what Veronica assumes is a glare. "What do you think?"

"You're a moron," Weevil says promptly and Wallace makes a face at him as he walks off to his first class. Following Veronica to her class, he adds, "You actually like him?"

Veronica smiles as she glances over her shoulder at him. "Wallace? Yeah."

"So, I can't beat up him up then?"

"No."

Weevil sighs dramatically. "Fine. I'll be good."

"I doubt you were ever a good boy," she says before Esther's face flashes in her mind's eye as Weevil replies with a leer, "I'm _always_ good, V."

Veronica stumbles briefly at the image that flashes in her head of tan skin and rough fingers. She flushes deeply and says, "See you around, Weevil..." as she rushes away, leaving a bemused Weevil behind with an expression of confusion on his face. He shrugs and turns, sauntering back to his own class as he lets a smile slip over his features at the feel of Veronica standing beside him that morning...

--

Weevil enters his house and pauses at the sight of Esther sitting in the living room. She glances up and grins at him, saying, "Got off of work early, decided to come see Grandma. You just come from school?"

"Yeah," he says as he walks over to his bedroom and throws his bag onto the bed. Esther follows and leans against the doorframe, arms crossed over her breasts as she says, "That girl, Veronica? I like her a lot Eli. She seems good for you."

"We're just friends," he says and Esther arches her brows as she says, "Yeah. I know."

He frowns and looks at her, taking in the tiny smile and says, "What?"

"Nothing," she says as she straightens up. "Nothing at all. Just, you know, I was a lot like Veronica as a kid. And I know that if I liked a boy and he liked me but we were both too afraid to take that final step..." She shrugs. "Then we'd wind up staying on that edge which doesn't make anyone happy."

"I don't date girls at my school," Weevil mutters. "It's too complicated."

"That Kane girl fucked with your head," Esther says bluntly and laughs at the look of shock and surprise on Weevil's face. She crosses the room and cups her cousin's face in her hands, saying gently, "Yeah, I noticed. You think that I don't see it? The biker gang, the juvie tendencies? You've made Angel your hero Weevil but he's a goddamn loser. You know that."

"He gave me a job," Weevil mutters sullenly even as he drops his gaze. "I owe him."

"He doesn't own you," Esther insists. "I love Angel. He's my brother and I can't _not_ love him but you, Eli, you're _so much_ better than he ever was. You can be anything you want and do anything you want. All you gotta do is try."

"I'll never be anything while I'm still here in Neptune," he mutters painfully as he closes his eyes. Esther shrugs and says, "So move. Live in Los Angeles or San Diego. I couldn't stop Angel from ruining his life but I'll be damned if you ruin yours. Lilly Kane wasn't good for you."

"And Veronica is?" he says but already knows the answer.

Esther smiles softly. "I think with her," she says. "You could become the man that you're meant to be."

"What if she doesn't feel that way?" He asks and Esther is reminded of how _young_ he really is, only eighteen and isn't that the age when you're the most vulnerable? She should know, remembering being eighteen and pregnant and terrified of being alone. Her grandma had saved her from the streets and Esther kisses Weevil's brow as she says, "Then you'll know. But take that step Eli. Don't waste your life on maybes."

He nods and she smiles as she leaves his room; Weevil stares at the door and turns to his backpack, pulling it towards him. He pulls out the college applications that had been handed out in class and sits down at his desk to fill them out.

_Next Chapter Six: Breathing..._


	6. Chapter 6: Breathing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars. The show and all its characters belong to its appropriate owners.The lyrics used are the property of the fabulous group Lifehouse and I claim nothing. I was merely inspired by a particular track and honored it.

**Rating: **R 'cause of well, da smut.

**Spoilers:** Series thus far.

**Pairings:** WeeVer, some LoVe but believe me, WeeVer all the way.

**Summary: **Taking that final step will change everything.

_Chapter Six: Breathing_

_I want nothing more_

_than to sit outside heaven's door_

_and listen to you breathing_

_is where I want to be lifehouse, breathing, track nine_

Weeks pass and Veronica is caught up in the chaos of senior year; college and adulthood loom ahead of her and she finds herself remembering Lilly less and less, even though every now and then flashes of laughter and songs on the radio remind her of a pair of laughing eyes and a sinful giggle that makes her smile fondly now...

Duncan and Logan ease their way into her world; accompanying her on stakeouts when Wallace can't do it or Backup is with her father. Weevil is always a phone call away and she finds it amusing when he and Logan make cracks at each other during the wee hours of the morning. Duncan and Meg break it off but Mac finds the young heir interesting and she sees a light in Duncan's eyes when it comes to the computer hacker that she hasn't seen before.

Logan is single and happy; he misses Lilly still, she can see it in the lines of his eyes. He doesn't mention her though and she suspects he won't be able to forgive her dead friend for a long time especially when his sister decides she doesn't want to be his legal guardian and he finds his inheritance from his mother purchasing him a small apartment that he shares with Duncan who refuses to stay at his parent's home.

She's settling into her life easier now; her father's happy with Alicia and she's happy he's happy. So of course, it all comes crashing down when she walks up to her front door and sees a familiar blonde form huddled up for warmth on the ground. She freezes and stares at her mother who looks up and smiles warmly at her.

"Veronica," she says hope written in her face and she wonders to herself when did her mother get _old_? Wrinkles are prominent on her face and her eyes are sagging and she looks sallow. She swallows as she says, dully, "Mom..." as her mother struggles to her feet. She doesn't move because she's frozen, she can feel the anger and hurt at her mother's abandonment not once but _twice_ and remembers how her father had told her how the check went missing and she thinks to herself how she can't _believe_ her mother is here in front of her...

"What do you want?" she asks finally as they stare at one another. Lianne's smile slips slightly at the flatness of her daughter's voice and she says, "I wanted to see you sweetie..."

"Did you really?" Veronica asks bitterly. "Or did you just come to steal more money?"

Her mother winces but she feels no guilt or sadness. Just pain at the fact that her own mother abandoned her when she needed her and how her own mother had run away when she should've stayed to work things out...

"Did you ever love Dad at all?" she asks desperately and Lianne looks at her with surprise. Veronica continues, trembling as tears fill her eyes. "Did you? Did you feel anything other than relief when he agreed to marry you even though you _knew_ that I might not be his? Did you care about him or how he would feel thinking his child might not be his? Did you?" she screams at her mother as she cowers away from her, saying, "Veronica..." in a trembling voice.

Veronica trembles and tears slide down her face; tears that she's fought to keep inside, tears she hasn't allowed herself to shed because she can't show weakness anymore. Not since the night her best friend was taken and her mother vanished into thin air...

Her knees buckles as she cries and her mother stares at her in anguish and suddenly, warm arms wrap themselves around her, and a voice murmurs, "It's okay, I got you chica, it's okay..."

She buries her face into a leather clad shoulder as Weevil gathers her into his arms. He feeds the blonde woman cowering against the wall a glare and walks over to the front door. Setting Veronica onto her feet, he gently finds her keys and unlocks it, ushering her inside. As the blonde woman takes a step foward, he slams it shut with his foot, ignoring the expression of shock on her features. She'll get over it, he figures, all drunks do.

He turns to look at her and shakes as his head as she trembles, tiny hiccups coming from her mouth as she looks back at him with red eyes and a runny nose. Sighing, he says, "You all right?"

Veronica wipes at her eyes and doesn't answer, turning towards her room. He follows dutifully, watching her shed her coat and shoes, crawling onto her bed and curling into a ball. He hesitates and says, "I'll go then?"

She opens her eyes to look at him and shakes her head.

"Stay," she says and he swallows, remembering his cousin's advice.

_Don't waste your life on maybes._

He crawls in beside her and Veronica curls herself against him, trembling every now and then until he wraps his arms around her. She settles her head into the curve of his neck and shoulder, mumbling in her dreams and Weevil smiles to himself as he drifts off to sleep...

When they awaken, they are both sleepy and smile at one another before Veronica takes a deep breath and presses her lips to his in a soft, silent kiss. They continue to kiss, languidly and he is trembling with nervousness as her hands cling to his shoulders as he rolls her beneath him, tracing her pulse with his tongue as he buries her face into her neck.

The sound of a door opening has them freezing and Weevil swiftly rolls off of her as Keith's voice calls his daughter's name. The two teens stare at one another before Weevil leans over and picks up his boots, pulling them on swiftly as the bedroom door opens, revealing Keith Mars.

Veronica immediately says, "Mom was here last night."

Keith's eyes darken and he nods grimly, saying, "I know. I heard from the neighbors." He watches Weevil finish tying his boots and says, "Thank you for staying here with Veronica Eli."

The Chicano youth looks up, surprise written on his handsome features as he says, "Oh. Uh, you're welcome." He slips past the older man and Veronica says to her father, "He didn't do anything to me, you know."

"I know."

She sighs and leaves her room, rushing out the door to see Weevil walking towards the gate. Running after him in her socked feet, she grabs his arm and whirls him around, saying, "You're leaving?"

Weevil sighs and takes her hand, entwining their fingers, pressing their palms together. He studies her and finally says, "I can't be a secret, V." The word _again _hangs silent in the air and she swallows as she looks up at him, her eyes wide with tears.

"I'm not Lilly," she replies and he smiles warmly as he says, "I know you're not; I'm not askin' you to be Lilly. I was with Lilly and..." he sighs but kisses her hand before leaving her standing there, confusion in her heart and an ache in her soul that she knows existed since she first noticed him.

With a weary sigh, Veronica mumbles, "Why me?" as she turns to face her father and answer questions she doesn't know the answers too yet...

_Next Chapter Seven: Somewhere in Between..._


	7. Chapter 7: Somewhere in Between

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars. The show and all its characters belong to its appropriate owners.The lyrics used are the property of the fabulous group Lifehouse and I claim nothing. I was merely inspired by a particular track and honored it.

**Rating: **R 'cause of well, da smut.

**Spoilers:** Series thus far.

**Pairings:** WeeVer, some LoVe but believe me, WeeVer all the way.

**Summary: **Taking that final step will change everything.

_Chapter_ _Seven: Somewhere in Between_

_would you catch me if I fall_

_out of what I fell in_

_don't be surprised if I collapse_

_down at your feet again_

_I don't want to run away from this lifehouse, somewhere in between, track eleven_

He's avoiding her the next day and Veronica can't really blame him. She knows that she isn't the easiest person to get to know, knows it's her own fault for keeping him at arms length this whole year but she's angry and hurt that he won't take that chance. He won't bother fighting for them to have a chance.

She's standing at her locker, digging around for her AP English book during the break between fourth and fifth period, when Duncan says behind her, "It's customary to keep your locker disorganized. I'm amazed you didn't know that."

She turns to look at him and smiling, says, "Yeah, well, who am I to stop high school tradition?"

He laughs and she laughs too but then she sees Weevil walking into the school, and her breath catches in her throat, her knees turn to jelly, and her insides turn to liquid. Duncan arches his brows and turns his head halfway to watch the bald-headed biker pause long enough to stare right back at Veronica. To his amazement, the leer he expects isn't there but longing flickers over Weevil's face and then it's gone so quickly Duncan wonders if he imagined it.

He glances over at Veronica and almost laughs out loud at the look on her face that tells him she's in love with the biker, and probably doesn't want to admit it. In his mind, he can hear Lilly whisper, _"So fucking fabulous!"_ and he agrees with his sister's voice because he knows she'd get a total kick out of the idea of Veronica and Weevil.

He decides to help the two of them out and says, "Listen, I can't make the stakeout tonight."

Veronica blinks and looks up at him with surprise. "Oh," she says disappointedly. "That's okay. I guess I can ask Logan or Wallace..."

"Logan can't make it either," Duncan lies easily as he shifts his weight. "We've both got exams in class tomorrow. He wanted me to let you know."

Veronica frowns deeply but nods her head as she turns back around and rummages in her locker. "Aha!" she crows triumphantly as she produces the book she'd been looking for. "I _knew_ it was in here. Okay, that's fine Duncan, I'll just ask Wallace."

"Sure," Duncan says but knows that he'll be talking to Fennel before she will. He says goodbye and passes the biker, who leans against the wall. Duncan pauses long enough to look at Weevil, who meets his gaze without fear. Understanding flickers over the Chicano youth's features and he nods his head slightly at Duncan's unvoiced threat.

Weevil watches the Kane heir round the corner and sighs inwardly. Pushing himself off the wall, he turns and studies Veronica as she shuts her locker. She turns and they lock eyes, his heart quickening at the look on her face. He swallows and looks away, glancing back at her once more before disappearing into the crowd of students.

Veronica swallows against the sudden tears blurring her vision.

--

Logan looks up as Duncan sits down beside him, arching his brows as Wallace sits down as well. The black youth shrugs at the unvoiced question but says nothing as Duncan looks around the quad. Grinning to himself, he turns to the other two teens and says, "If Veronica asks, do _not_ agree to go out on stakeout tonight. Or any night this week."

"What's this?" Logan asks curiously as he props his chin up on his fist. "Duncan Kane, are you plotting?"

"Helping," Duncan corrects as he glances around again before looking at them. "Look, we all want Veronica to be happy, right?"

Wallace nods and Logan says, "Yeah, so?"

"So," Duncan says with grin. "I happen to know she has feelings for a certain leather-clad biker. Don't ask me how, I just _know_."

"Veronica and Weevil?" Wallace blinks and then laughs out loud as he says, "Oh, man, that's great."

Logan is silent, his expression blank and Duncan studies his friend for a moment. Finally, his face cracks into a grin as he chuckles and says, "God, it figures, doesn't it? What is it about that guy?"

"I think it's the bad boy appeal," Wallace cracks as he gets up. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to inconvenience Veronica." He walks off and Duncan watches him weave his way to his regular table where Veronica appears a few moments later, saying something that has Wallace shaking his head and looking apologetic.

He looks at Logan and says, "You think Veronica _knows_ her best friend is just as good an actor as she is?"

"I really, really doubt it."

Duncan grins and leans back as he watches his ex-girlfriend sigh and look around. She finally makes a face and turns, walking towards the area where the PCH Biker Club sits during lunch hours. As Weevil and Veronica walk off, he and Logan exchange glances and smirk.

--

Weevil glances at Veronica out of the corner of his eye and looks up as they stop a few feet away from his boys. Veronica shifts uncomfortably as he sighs and finally says, "Well?"

"I need you to come on stakeout with me," she finally says and he frowns before asking, "What about the others?"

"They're busy," she says. "Wallace has to work and Logan and Duncan are both studying."

"Echolls knows how to study?" Weevil arches his brows in amusement. "I didn't even think he knew what that meant."

She rolls her eyes at him briefly and he grins as she says, "Stop it. Can you come out with me or not?"

"Yeah, sure," he shrugs lazily and Veronica hesitates before asking, "Are we going to talk about yesterday or what?"

"Depends," Weevil replies as he shoves his hands in his pockets. "You gonna ask me to be a secret?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" she asks angrily as she looks up at him. "I'm not Lilly. I will _never_ be Lilly and I would _never_ ask you to lie about how you feel about me. Weevil, I-" She stops and shakes her head, saying, "You won't believe anything I _say_, will you? Fine."

Before Weevil knows what's happening, Veronica has reached up with her tiny hands and pulled his mouth to hers. The kiss is angry and passionate and _aching_ and his head is spinning as she attacks his mouth, his brain kicking in as he pulls her closer, molding her body to his, even as catcalls and whistling surrounds them.

Veronica pulls away with a gasp, her face flushing as she looks around the quad. Some students are gaping and whispering while the majority hoot and holler as she buries her face into Weevil's chest, laughter bubbling up inside her chest. Weevil snickers and buries his own face into her neck as he rumbles, "I didn't know you were that kind of girl..." as she lets out a whoop of laughter before breaking away from him, eyes bright with euphoria.

They study one another and he sighs before cupping her cheek in his hand. She smiles, nuzzling his palm and murmuring, "I'll see you later?" as the bell rings and students begin to disperse towards their next class. He nods and kisses her one last time before vanishing into the crowd.

She grins and turns, seeing Wallace watching her with a wide grin on his features. Marching over to her best friend, she points at him and threatens, "Not one word."

Wallace lifts his hands up and says, "Wasn't planning on saying a thing..." as she begins to walk off. He laughs as he catches up with her and says, "So, it's the bad boy appeal right? Am I right?" He blinks and stares, before asking, "Veronica Mars, are you _blushing_?" to a silent yet smiling Veronica.

_Next Chapter Eight: Cling and Clatter..._


	8. Chapter 8: Cling and Clatter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars. The show and all its characters belong to its appropriate owners.The lyrics used are the property of the fabulous group Lifehouse and I claim nothing. I was merely inspired by a particular track and honored it.

**Rating: **R 'cause of well, da smut.

**Spoilers:** Series thus far.

**Pairings:** WeeVer, some LoVe but believe me, WeeVer all the way.

**Summary: **Taking that final step will change everything.

_Chapter_ _Eight: Cling and Clatter_

_till I found you_

_till you found me_

_and somehow I_

_always knew that you would lifehouse, cling and clatter, track eight_

That evening, Veronica finds herself taking extra care in her appearance, making sure to dust on some eyeliner and shadow, her blue eyes looking smoky and seductive as she checks over her jeans and white blouse. She leaves her apartment and stops short in surprise as Weevil looks up from where he leans against a black SUV. He grins at her expression and says, "Esther let me borrow her car. Come on, let's go."

She obliges, pausing long enough to kiss him hello, and grinning at the dreamy look in his dark eyes. Weevil opens the door for her and darts over to the driver's side as soon as he closes the door. The car starts up easily and Weevil saying casually, "Grandma thought you'd be hungry so she packed us some food."

Veronica blinks in surprise as she turns and sees the basket in the seat behind them. Laughing, she says, "So, what? We going on a picnic?"

"Yeah," Weevil says seriously as he glances at her. "We are."

She smiles brilliantly at him and watches the scenery as they drive. When Weevil stops the car, she watches him round the front of it and grins as he opens her door, saying, "My lady..."

"Thank you kind sir," she jokes as he helps her out of the SUV. She waits for him, enjoying the warm night and the smell of the ocean. They walk down to the beach hand-in-hand, Weevil carrying the basket easily. Spreading out a blanket, he motions for her to sit and lights the camping lantern that he had taken from home on his way out the door.

They talk, about school, about college, Weevil admitting to her that he has sent applications to colleges in California and in other states. Veronica kisses him soundly on the mouth as she declares, "I love a man with brains..."

They are comfortable with each other and she hasn't ever felt this way before, with anyone; with Duncan it was all about first love and first fights and first kisses, first _everything_. Logan had been confusion and desperation, a way of holding onto a part of herself that had disappeared the night Lilly was murdered.

Weevil is warm and intelligent and she sees in his eyes a kindness that she has never taken the time to notice before. She knows that this revealing of his character must be a huge step for him, a huge action of trust and she hopes she doesn't disappoint him.

They finish eating and then go to the stakeout, Weevil pointing out how much more easy it is to blend in when they're inside of an SUV. "We're just a couple having a good time in the back of my car," he cracks as they watch the suspect and she laughs as she says, "Oh, baby, baby. Make me scream..."

When the dawn comes, he walks her to her front door and kisses her sweetly.

She falls asleep with a smile on her face.

--

Weeks pass; time moves on and changes are inevitable. Keith's reaction isn't unexpected, especially since he isn't able to forget how long he's known Weevil as another juvenile delinquent and nothing else. But the obvious love and respect that flickers in Weevil's eyes when he looks at his daughter has him pausing in his protests and deciding that perhaps Veronica doesn't need his protection from this boy like she did Logan.

Weevil's family is mostly accepting; Angel refuses to have anything to do with Veronica and demands Weevil make a choice between her and his job. Weevil chooses Veronica and that is the end of his job at the garage. Esther tries to reason with her brother but he won't listen to reason and she finally gives up.

The rest of the family is joyful; Grandma Letty is pleased at the happiness in her grandson's eyes and how Veronica sees him in the ways everyone else refuses. She sits in her home and thanks God her Eli has finally found peace in the arms of the soft-hearted blonde.

Duncan and Logan are two of the biggest supporters to the surprise of Weevil and Veronica. Logan assures the couple that he isn't going to stop them from seeing each other and when Veronica asks, Duncan simply says, "You're whole when you're with him..." as if that explains it all.

And it does, on some level. Since she had lost everything, her mother, her best friend, her boyfriend, her innocence, she hasn't been whole. Oh, she had pretended she wasn't affected, pretended everything was fine, that she was comfortable with her outcast status but deep down she had wanted to be who she was again.

Veronica has managed to find the balance between who she was and who she is. She's genuinely happy for the first time in a while and as she looks over at Weevil, who throws a ball for Backup to chase after, his eyes laughing, she knows the reason why.

--

The next week is chaotic with midterm exams and college applications. Veronica goes to her weekly dinner with Weevil's family after school and Weevil's joyful shout has Veronica dropping her can of soda in surprise. She curses, bending over and picking it up as the four sisters looks up to watch their younger cousin comes tearing into the house.

He is beaming, his dark eyes bright as he shouts, "I did it! I did it!" a thick manila envelope in his hands. Veronica blinks and squeals as Weevil picks her up by the waist, swinging her in the air, laughter spilling from her lips.

"What did you do?" Esther asks as she watches the couple, a smile tugging at her mouth. Weevil beams at her, waving the envelope in the air, saying, "I got accepted to San Diego State!"

A shriek of joy rips itself from Esther lips as Maricella, Celenia, and Lisette all bombard Weevil with hugs and kisses. Grandma Letty appears from the kitchen, demanding to know what is happening and when she is told, tears fill her eyes as she hugs her grandson with joy. She kisses his brow and says softly to him so only he can hear, "Your parents would be _so_ proud of you..."

A brilliant smile lights up Weevil's features and Veronica watches him with a smile on her lips. She kisses him as he hugs her and smiles as he murmurs, "I can't believe it."

"Why?" she asks as she pulls back to look up at him. "You're not stupid Weevil. You're smart and the school knows it."

"I know," he says softly. "But I never thought that I'd be able to do this, you know? I mean, I didn't..."

"Do you want to go?" Veronica asks as she looks up at him. "Do _you_ really want this Weevil?"

He says nothing for a few minutes and then smiles slightly as he nods. "Yeah," he says. "Yeah I really do. I want to be something other than a mechanic. Maybe I'll be a P.I. like your dad."

She grins. "As much as I like the idea of that," she says. "Do what _you_ want to do Weevil. Not what I want you to do or what everyone else says you should do. What you want."

"I just need to figure out what that is," he replies as he kisses her, adding, "I mean, I've got you already so that's done..." and she laughs loudly in reply.

_Next Chapter Nine: Everything..._


	9. Chapter 9: Everything

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars. The show and all its characters belong to its appropriate owners.The lyrics used are the property of the fabulous group Lifehouse and I claim nothing. I was merely inspired by a particular track and honored it.

**Rating: **PG-15/T+

**Spoilers:** Series thus far.

**Pairings:** WeeVer, some LoVe but believe me, WeeVer all the way.

**Summary: **Taking that final step will change everything.

_Chapter Nine: Everything_

_would you take me in_

_take me deeper now_

'_cause you're all I want_

_all I need_

_you are everything lifehouse, everything, track twelve_

Veronica rubs at her eyes sleepily as she throws her arms up and stretches. Logan lets out a snore from where he lies on the floor, causing Duncan and Weevil to exchange glances as she looks over to her sleeping friend. Shaking her head, she says, "When did he fall asleep?" as she begins to put away her notes and books.

"About the time we started A&P," Duncan replies as he gets up, wincing at the ache in his back. He glances over at the couch and smiles as Mac stirs briefly before going back to sleep. Chuckling, he picks up a blanket from the back of the couch and throws it over his girlfriend, saying, "I guess we could call it a night."

"I've been saying that for two hours now," Weevil grumbles as he gets to his feet and stretches, letting out a groan of pain as his back muscles spasm in protest. Shaking his head, he says, "If I ever agree to a study group like this again, I'm killing myself."

"Oh stop it," Veronica says as she holds out her hands and Weevil helps her to her feet. "You did say you wanted to pass with flying colors so this is the only way to do it."

"This is what I get isn't it," Weevil asks the ceiling as Duncan laughs quietly. "I'm being punished for beating up kids for their lunch money in elementary school, aren't I?"

Veronica squeals at him in mock outrage and he grins at her as Duncan says, "Man, I remember you in elementary. Curly hair and these big brown eyes..."

"Shut up, man," Weevil replies gruffly and Veronica grins as she says, "You were so cute..." pinching his cheek. Weevil glowers at them playfully before saying, "I better get you home chica. It's almost three and your dad does have a shotgun that I don't wanna ever see."

"Very funny," she drawls but gathers up her bag and coat. Weevil helps her into her jacket and after saying goodbye to Duncan and watching in amusement as he wakes Logan up, causing the Echolls heir to let out a shout of, "Not the Elmer's Glue!" leaving them all snickering.

"You're all going to hell," Logan says solemnly as he stumbles sleepily towards his bedroom, waving behind him at the laughing goodbyes from Veronica and Weevil as they walk out the front door of Duncan and Logan's apartment. Duncan gently gathers Mac in his arms and carries her down the hall before returning to lock the front door and turn out the lights.

Meanwhile, Veronica looks up at Weevil as he unlocks the car door, helping her into it. She smiles sleepily as he shuts the door and goes around to his side. Her eyes close as she leans against him sleepily and she listens to him start up the car, smiling as he slides his arm around her shoulder.

When she awakens, she can hear her father murmuring and she nuzzles her face against Weevil's neck as he carries her into her bedroom. Keith watches the bald-headed youth settle his daughter on her bed and slips away, feeling he shouldn't intrude on such an intimate moment. Sighing, he sits down on the sofa and glances around the apartment, taking in the photographs that depict Veronica at all the stages of her life.

Tears blur his eyes as he hears Weevil's deep voice reply to Veronica's softer one. Rubbing his hands tiredly across his face, he starts as his cell phone vibrates against his hip. Answering the phone, he holds up his hand as Weevil comes out of Veronica's room, pausing as the older man frowns and nods his head, saying, "All right, I'll be there in a few hours."

Hanging up, he turns to Weevil and says, "I need to hunt down a bail jumper. Could you let Veronica know?"

"Sure," Weevil agrees as he watches the former sheriff go into private investigator mode. Keith gathers his things together and pauses at the door, turning to Weevil. Hesitantly, he says, "I don't normally condone having boys staying over but I'd feel better if you stayed here until I got back."

"Sheriff?"

"Veronica may feel that she can take care of herself," Keith says meeting Weevil's eyes. "But she's not the one who had to watch a man set fire to the box she was trapped in."

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Weevil says, "I'll stay. Don't worry about Veronica; I'll protect her."

"I know you will," Keith says as he opens the door. "I trust you Eli."

"Thank you sir," Weevil says as he watches the door shut behind him. Sagging against the wall, he stares at the ceiling before going to the phone and calling his grandmother. Leaving a message, he sheds his jacket and shoes, intent on crashing on the couch when Veronica's sleepy voice interrupts him.

"The couch is lumpy," she says as she leans against her doorframe, blue eyes sleepy. "You'll wake up with a crick in your neck."

"Better that than your dad's shotgun in my face," he replies and she smiles slightly as she walks forward and takes his hand. "He trusts you," she says as she looks up at him. "More than that, _I _trust you. What's bothering you Eli? You've been acting funny all day."

"I don't know," he says after a moment. "I'm just tired I guess. So much is happening now, V. College, us. I don't know what's happening anymore; I just feel..."

"Lost?" she supplies. "Scared? I feel that way too Weevil."

"You don't act like it."

"I'm good at hiding things," she replies softly as she cups his cheek. His eyes flutter shut and she adds, "A year ago, I was busy chasing after ghosts. Now, I'm happy. You make me happy."

He smiles as he opens his eyes. "I think that's what scares me the most," he says. "That I'll disappoint you."

She shakes her head. "If I had wanted someone perfect," she says. "I would have never trusted you even before I knew I did." She frowns, wrinkling her nose up at him. "Did that make _any_ sense at all? 'Cause I just thought that over and it totally didn't."

He laughs, kissing her on the mouth, stopping her voice effectively. She melts against him, hands sliding up around his neck as they step back until they reach the doorway of her bedroom. He breaks away long enough ask, "You sure?" his dark eyes searching her blue ones as she stares up at him.

Veronica smiles and murmurs, "I'm sure..." as she draws him down to fuse their mouths together again.

And there is pleasure and pain. There is silent gasps and quiet moans that echo in the stillness of the apartment. Veronica's hands clutch against his shoulder, digging into his tattoo as he slides above her and his mouth is against her throat, sucking on her pulse. His rough hands trace a path on her body and her mind focuses on the sensations as she feels his scalp beneath her fingers...

And then there is her name falling from his lips, "_Veronica..._"

"_Eli_..." she cries out and he shudders as the dawn breaks through the dark night.

_Next Chapter Ten: Unknown..._


	10. Chapter 10: Unknown

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Veronica Mars. The show and all its characters belong to its appropriate owners.The lyrics used are the property of the fabulous group Lifehouse and I claim nothing. I was merely inspired by a particular track and honored it.

**Rating: **PG-15/T+

**Spoilers:** Series thus far.

**Pairings:** WeeVer, some LoVe but believe me, WeeVer all the way.

**Summary: **Taking that final step will change everything.

_Chapter Ten: Unknown_

_I am falling into grace_

_to the unknown to where_

_you are and faith makes_

_everybody scared, it's the_

_unknown, the don't know_

_that keeps me hanging on_

_and on, and on to you lifehouse, unknown, track three_

Veronica looks up as the sound of Duncan's voice echoes in the football field. She grins at the look on her friend's face and glances behind her to see Weevil wink at her from where he sits in his cap and gown. She winks back at him, blushing slightly as he mouths, _"I love you..._" before turning back around.

Duncan clears his throat from where he stands on the stage. He coughs and says, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen of the class of 2006..."

Cheers erupt from where the graduates sit on the bleachers and laughter echoes in the air as Duncan grins at the interruption. "Two years ago," he says as the noise quiets down. "Two years ago, my sister Lilly was murdered. We all know the story but I don't think a lot of you know who Lilly was."

"She was a normal girl except for one thing. Lilly loved life. She loved people, she loved chaos. She was the epitome of a party girl and she knew it. She made mistakes and she never admitted to them." He looks out across the crowd to meet Logan's eyes who nods slightly. Continuing, Duncan says, "But she also taught me something about life. Lilly taught me that if you don't enjoy your life, if you don't enjoy every second of every day then you aren't really living life to the fullest. You aren't really living life like you should."

He chuckles. "I remember once when we were kids," he says. "She got into my collection of baseball cards and she totally ruined them. And I was so angry and she said to me, "You know Duncan if you are this angry about a bunch of crummy cards, I'd hate to think what you'll do when I sneak out in your car."

Veronica laughs to herself as she looks up at Duncan. He smiles and adds, "I ruined her Malibu Barbie that night. Cut off the doll's hair and all she did was say she was thinking of giving her a haircut anyway."

"That was Lilly. She didn't apologize for who she was or what she did or what she said. She wanted to live her life to the fullest because she didn't know when it would be over." He looks out across the crowd. "My sister was sixteen when she died and I know if she was here today, she'd be in that crowd with the rest of you, and she'd be yelling, 'Finish the speech already! I've got a hundred parties to get to!'"

Laughter rang out in the crowd as Duncan smiles as he looks up at the sky. "So, in conclusion, I'd like to tell all of you, those of you that I know and those of you I don't, to live. Don't regret anything you've done and if you do regret something, fix it. Don't waste your life on maybes; we're young and we're all going to be going to colleges all over the country. Don't forget to love your life; it's the only one you've got." He looks down. "Thank you."

Cheers erupt into the sky and Veronica wipes at her eyes as she sees Mac place her fingers in her mouth and let out a piercing whistle as Duncan steps back and sits down. He grins over towards the computer hacker and Veronica smiles as she turns her attention back to her graduation ceremony.

--

"Veronica!"

She turns, laughing as Melvin and Chino both swoop down on her, hugging her tightly. Smiling, she says, "Where's Weevil?" as she searches behind them for her boyfriend. Melvin grins as he says, "Don't know. Probably with Grandma..." as Chino cracks, "God, you got our cousin whipped _chica_."

"Veronica!" Esther exclaims as she hugs the younger woman who returns it gladly. As Weevil's family takes turns hugging and congratulating her, she brightens as she sees her boyfriend making his way across the field towards them. Behind him trail her father, Alicia, Darryl, and Wallace.

Laughing, she hugs her dad as he says, "I am so proud of you..."

"I love you Daddy," she says to him and Keith's eyes soften as he says, "I love you too, kiddo."

Wallace hugs her and says, "Dang, it's over. I can't believe it."

"Believe it Tonto," she cracks and he groans as Alicia smiles at Veronica as she hugs her saying, "I am very proud of you Veronica..." and she replies, "Thank you..."

Darryl shyly accepts a hug and Veronica grins as she meets Weevil's eyes. He opens his arms and she steps into them, sighing with relief as his arms wrap around her solidly. Burying her face into his chest, she says, "I am so glad it's over."

"What? Graduation?" he asks as he pulls back to look down at her. "Girl, you know we got tons of parties to get too."

Veronica groans as she closes her eyes. "Can't we just make a break for San Diego?" she says as he laughs, kissing her swiftly on the mouth. "You're the one who agreed to help Meg plan this thing," he reminds her. "I suggested we just skip the whole ceremony but no, you insisted."

"I'm stupid," she says with a pout. "Don't listen to me anymore."

He laughs and kisses her again, despite Logan's call of, "Aw, man, I really don't need to see that."

Pulling apart, the couple turn to see Logan and Duncan walking across the field towards them. Duncan gives Veronica a tight hug and shakes Weevil's hand briskly, saying, "Good job Weevil."

The Chicano youth nods in reply as his grandmother calls, "Eli! A photo with your friends for the album, eh?"

"Grandma-"

"No," Logan interrupts as he looks at him. "No, it's okay man. Gotta preserve memories, right?"

Weevil nods cautiously and the two young men position themselves as Weevil wraps an arm around Veronica's shoulders. Esther takes the camera from her grandmother, saying, "So what should I tell you to say?"

"I don't know," Veronica looks up at him. "What should we say?"

Logan coughs, causing the others to look at him. "What would Lilly say?" he says after a moment and the four of them exchange glances before turning their heads to Esther and calling out, "Party!" as the camera flashes

--

Veronica stares out across the ocean and smiles as she feels a pair of arms wrap around her. Weevil settles his chin on her shoulder as he murmurs, "What are you thinking?" as he covers them both with a blanket. She leans back against him as she watches the waves and finally answers with, "I was thinking about Lilly."

Weevil nods his head. "I think everybody thought about her once today."

She looks down at their hands, entwined together and memorizes the sight of his dark cocoa skin against her pale peachy one. "Did you?" she asks and he shrugs behind her as he says, "Yeah. Thought about how she'd be doing body shots up there right now."

"Think you'd join in?" she asks and he laughs as he turns her chin to look at him. "I wouldn't be here if she was around, remember? I'd probably be out at a bar somewhere..."

"She wasn't that bad," she says and he nods, agreeing, "No, she wasn't. She taught me a couple things."

"This isn't anything I'm going to have to hit you for, is it?"

"No, it isn't," he says amusement tinging his voice. "She taught me that love isn't something that just happens. You gotta fight for it..."

Veronica blinks as Weevil's hand opens up revealing a silver heart and chain. She gapes at him before saying, "Eli?"

"No matter what happens," he says as he gently fastens it around her neck. "You are one of the most important women in my life, V. Don't forget that."

She turns to look at him and smiles. "I won't," she says as he kisses her and knows she means it. Then, they turn and watch the waves crash against the shore as behind them, a party rages on with music and laughter and most importantly, life.

_Finis_


End file.
